We propose the development of a shared Protein Chemistry Facility that will provide state-of-the-art equipment and the technical support necessary to meet the research needs of faculty and enhance the training experiences of students at San Francisco State University. As an institutional match, SFSU will provide $300,000 to purchase a Matrix Assisted Laser Desorption ionization, Time of Flight mass spectrometer and a Jasco J-810 Circular Dichroism (CD) System. We are requesting support from RIMI for personnel to staff and support the facility and supplies and funds to maintain the equipment. This equipment will bring modern protein chemistry technology to SFSU and allow our faculty to carry out competitive research in the rapidly evolving proteomics field, in addition, SFSU students in programs such as MARC and MBRS RISE will benefit substantially from having access to the modem equipment and expertise of the faculty and technician managing the facility. Finally, the new facility will open up additional opportunities for SFSU faculty to enter into productive collaborations with faculty from research institutions, dramatically increasing their research opportunities and that of their students. Drs, Ray Esquerra and Robert Yen will provide leadershi;) for the facility. Both have substantial training in the use of the equipment that will be installed in the new Protein Chemistry Facility.